


My Love Will Keep you Warm

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, BillDip, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Dipper Pines, Deerper, Deertaur Dipper, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper and Bill snuggle throughout the cool fall night.





	My Love Will Keep you Warm

It was early fall, and the deertaur had decided to go on a walk. Dipper chose to go walking at sunset since the scenery would be beautiful. Dipper started his walk right before the sun was due to set. The deertaur loved taking evening walks, he had been doing them since he was a fawn. Even though fall soon meant mating season, which was a difficult time for Dipper; fall was his favorite season.

He calmly made his way through the forest, admiring the changing colors of the leaves, mixed with the wondrous glow from the setting sun. The young buck held his hands out and let the rough bark of the trees graze against his palms. He sighed happily, the cool crisp evening air felt wonderful against his bare human half.

Dipper couldn't help but wonder where a certain human was this night. It has been many days since he had seen Bill, and Dipper was starting to get worried. Bill was Dipper’s partner, both in a sexual and romantic way. When Dipper first started his rut when he was 15, he was luckily dating Bill, so it passed with ease. When it wasn't Dipper’s mating season, the deertaur and human would just be together, enjoying each others company.

The young buck laid down by a large tree and tucked his legs under himself. Maybe he would catch Bill this evening. Dipper sure hoped he would. Dipper tilted his head up and looked at the leaves above him. He soon fell into a trance, staring at the scenery above.

Dipper knew not how long he was looking at the leaves above, but when his trace was broken, the sun sets final light was beginning to fade. The deertaur heard something walking close, by the sound of the steps, Dipper could tell it was a creature on two legs. He smiled happily and carefully sniffed the air. The scent was familiar and it could only belong to one thing. Bill.

Dipper snorted to let Bill know that he was there. He heard Bill fall to the ground before standing up. “Yeah, yeah you got me Pinetree.” Bill said sarcastically. “I knew you were here though.” Bill lied, he would've had no idea that Dipper was there.

“Of course you knew.” Dipper said smiling as Bill seat down besides him. “I really missed you, Bill. Where have you been?” The deertaur rolled onto his side so that he and the human could cuddle more.

“Ah, you know.” Bill said as he got down between the his lovers front legs. It was the easiest and most comfortable way for them to cuddle, Bill didn't even mind being the little spoon. “Hunting.” He said plainly. Bill's face was near the cream white fur of the bucks underbelly. Bill put his cheek against Dipper’s fur and admired its softness.

Dipper wrapped one of his hind legs around the blonde hunters and held him close. “Catch anything?” Dipper asked, he enjoyed being with his mate again.

“Yeah” Bill said as he traced circles in the bucks fur. “But if I go on another hunting trip or two, I should be set for winter.

“Well that's good.” Dipper sighed happily. “Will you be my mate this year?” Dipper asked Bill this question every year, and he always got the same response.

“Yes, why wouldn't I Pinetree?” Bill asked.

“I'm just making sure.” Dipper said with a nod.

Bill smirked up at Dipper and said casually, “Or you just don't want to be all hot and bothered while I'm away doing something.”

The bucks face flustered, yes that was one of the reasons why he asked, but it wasn't the main one. “N-No,I just like to make sure, and I want to be polite.”

The human snickered and yawned softly. “I love you, kid.” Bill happily nuzzled his half-human boyfriend. Bill soon fell asleep, snoring softly.

Dipper smiled down at the human and held him close. He would have to keep Bill warm. It was just likely going to frost tonight and Dipper didn't want Bill to get sick. “I love you too.” He muttered softly. The young buck pulled Bill closer and wrapped his hind and front legs around him. He let out a soft yawn and laid his head down, Dipper was careful not to get his antlers too close to Bill's face.

When Dipper was sure he would be in a position to keep the human warm, he finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Dipper shifted his body many times in the night, just how a hen will shift her body to turn and incubate all parts of her egg. Bill ended up sleeping perfectly fine, he didn't get cold once during the night thanks to his boyfriend.

Bill was the first to awake, but he just laid there, enjoying the comfort and warmth from his love. The hunter listened to the steady breathing of the buck besides him. Even if Bill did want to sit up, he couldn't without waking his beloved.

Soon enough, Dipper woke up with a yawn. He looked down at Bill and smiled to see that he was awake. “Hey.” Dipper said tiredly. “Were you warm last night?”

Bill nodded. “Yeah, yeah I was fine Pinetree. You kept me warm, just fine.” Bill really loved that Dipper cared so much about him. “You think you can release me from your warm grip?”

“O-Oh sorry.” Dipper said before quickly un-wrapping himself around Bill. “I just didn't want you getting cold last night.”


End file.
